My Angel
by JK Writes
Summary: Maka Albarn, a new student at a martial arts academy, is reunited with her childhood best friend. Whom, she thought she had feelings for. But when she meets Death the Kid, things take a turn for the worse. Or... Is it for the better? Will she finally get to be with her friend? Will I EVER get better at writings summaries? The answer to those questions- Well... You can find out. KxM
1. New School, New Friends

**AN: I changed the name from 'Say I Love You' to 'My Angel'. Don't ask why, it just came to me... Thanks for all of the reviews :)**

**- JK Writes**

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Maka opened her emerald green eyes slowly, before turning her head to see the white alarm clock beside her. She glared at it, before quickly turning it off.

_6:45... 6:46._

Maka sighed, and sat up.

Today was her first day at this new school that is supposedly full of blackbelts. You see, Maka's family owned a dojo back when she was little. But when Maka's father died, she and her mother decided to close it down. Although Maka still trained, they couldn't stand to be in that dojo where he was always smiling.

It was too painful.

Anyway, since today was her first day, she wanted to get there early so that she could show herself around a bit, and hopefully, not get lost during the school year.

She quickly changed into the school's uniform, the kind of uniform you'd see someone from a private school wear. A black and red plaid dress that nearly reached her knees, a white blouse and a black blazer. She slipped on the black knee socks that came with it, and rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Following this rushed routine, she ate breakfast... cereal. It wasn't long before it was 7:00, and her mother came out of her room, with major bedhead.

"Mornin'" She said, yawning into her hand. "Good morning, mom." Maka said, putting her bowl away. "I'm off to school!" Maka said, reaching the door.

"But it's only 7-"

"And I want to get a good look at this school. I heard it's big, so I don't want to get lost." Maka said, slipping on a shoe.

"Okay, fine. You know the rule, be back before four." Her mother called from the kitchen. "I will!" Maka said back.

She closed the door, before heading off to the school.

After reaching the school, she stood at the front gate, looking up. That's how tall the school was. Apparently, the principal's name was Mr. Death, which, to be honest, seemed really interesting.

Maka walked up to the doors, and pushed them open. It looked even bigger on the inside. There were three hallways leading away from the enterance, and it looked like they went on forever before taking a turn.

She walked down the middle one, looking at trophies she passed by._ 'Wow... Seven trophies for first place in Martial Arts... Amazing.'_ Maka thought, staring at the print on each trophy.

All of a sudden she heard the doors open. Being a loner-type girl, she quickly hid behind a locker. She heard a group of people enter the school. She could only say they were all boys, or just a bunch of girls with deep voices.

"Kid!" A voice called from the end of the hallway. For a second, Maka thought someone had seen her, and called her a kid, before she heard another voice answer back.

"I heard there's this new transfer student from Cidelia (Sid-elle-e-ah). Someone said she was hot." Maka's eye twitched._ 'I hope there's another transfer from Cidelia, because if they're talking to me, I'll kill them...'_ She thought, clenching her fists. The last time someone called her 'hot', she had lashed out on him and he ended up in the hospital, while Maka ended up with a week of suspension.

"Why are you telling me this?" 'Kid', at least, Maka thought it was Kid, questioned. "Well, uh- Patty's on the hunt for another victim." The male said. Maka furrowed her brows in a 'v'. "Victim?" She whispered to herself.

"Well, God help her soul." 'Kid' said with no emotion.

"What are you doing?" A voice, creepily close, said to Maka. Maka let out an 'eep' before hitting her head on the locker beside her. Maka opened her eyes to see a girl, who looked a year or two older than her, standing beside her with a smile on her face.

"Hiding...?" Maka said, although it came out as a question. "What's your name?" She asked. Maka's eye twitched again. "M-Maka Al-"

"FOUND HER!" The smiling girl said, pulling her out of her secluded hiding spot. Maka struggled to get out of her grasp, as she found the girl suprisingly strong.

"Eh?" One of the boys said. Maka closed her eyes and grabbed a book out of her backpack, covering her face. "Patty..." One of them said, warning her with her voice. "I found the transfer!"

_'Oh, dear Lord.'_ Maka thought, leaning into her book. "So she's a shy one..." An obnoxious voice said. Maka could feel his breath on her neck. "That's hot."

Maka ripped the book from her face, and punched whoever said that square in the nose. The boy had blue hair, and she could see a star tatoo on his arm.

"Can you let go..." Maka asked, gesturing to her arm, which was still in the grasp of 'Patty'. Patty's eyes trailed to where she was pointing, and immediately let go.

Maka sighed, picked up her bag, which had somehow fallen off her back, and continued to walk down the hall. ignoring the calls from the same cheery girl.

Little did she know, two of the boys were watching her leave. One, out of interest, and the other... Well, you can find that out later ;).

Maka walked around, before looking at a nearby clock. 7:30. She looked down at the paper the principal had given her a few days back, and looked at the lockers.

**#26.** That was her locker number. She looked at the numbers on the lockers once again.

**#35. #34. #33. #32. #31. #30. #29. #28. #27.**

She quickly found her locker, and opened it with the code that was written underneath the locker number.

_4. 2. 4. 2. 5. 6. 4._

The lock clicked, and it opened, revealing an empty locker. She quickly put her bag in, and walked away, looking for something to do.

Almost right away, she heard a voice, one she had recognized as one of the boys from earlier.

"Hey!" He called. Maka turned around, to see a boy with white hair and red eyes. "What do you want?" Maka deadpanned. "You're Maka Albarn, right?" Maka nodded, still confused, before it hit her.

"Oh my God..." She murmured, covering her mouth. "Are you by any chance Sul Evans? **(I know I spelt that wrong, but there is a purpose. It's pronounce Sew-ole)**

"Yeah, and-"

"I haven't seen you in ten years!" Maka interrupted, grinning. "Yeah." Sul paused. "And by the way, you can call me Soul." He said. Maka stared at him. "Soul?" Soul nodded. "Remember those stories your dad used to tell us about how at some point there was this huge academy where people fought souls?" He asked. Maka nodded.

"Well, because of that, and the resembalance to my real name, I have changed my name to Soul." Soul said, putting a fist to his chest. "Anyway, how is the old man?" Soul asked, referring to Spirit. Maka's fists clenched. Soul immediately realised, and apologized. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's that stupid drunk drivers'."

Soul frowned but nodded. "Oh yeah, what classes do you have?" He asked. "Uhm..." Maka dug through her pocket to find the paper, before giving it to Soul.

"Socials, Science, P.E. 1, Algebra, Math and Home Ec..." Soul mumbled. Maka took back the paper, and put it in her pocket. "That's a good thing. You have these classes with one of my friends, so he can show you around." Soul said, as they started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, sure." Maka said, unconvinced. "Please tell me he's not that blue headed idiot that called me hot." She finished, crossing her arms. Soul shook his head, and chuckled. "Nah. But please do call him an idiot, it might stop him from calling himself God." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That idiot calls himself God?" Maka said, amused. "Wow." She said, laughing. Soul joined in, before they both calmed down. "So which one of your friends do I have these classes with." Maka asked.

"Did you see them when Patty dragged you out of your hiding spot?" Soul asked. "I saw two boys with you. And one girl." Maka said, remembering the faces of the two. "The idiot and the guy with the white stripes in his hair..."

"Well the second guy is Kid. The idiot's name is Black Star. And the girl was Liz." Soul said. "Black Star? That's his actual name?" Maka said, raising a brow. "Nah. He just calls himself that to be cool. He's never told us his real name though." Maka nodded.

"So can I meet the guy who has to 'show me around'?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "Yeah. But I'm warning you. He's a bit of a perfectionist." Maka scoffed. "Please. I've dealt with worse than a perfectionist." Maka said. "You know how the people at the old dojo were. They were nuts."

Soul nodded again, before taking out a phone. The case was white, but it had red markings on it. Maka leaned forward a bit to see what it said, and she saw the words 'Fight On' in Japanese.

"He said he'd meet us at the fountain." Soul said, before leading Maka down the halls. "This school has a fountain?" Maka asked. "Yeah. In the middle of the school there is an opening. It's really just grass with a fountain in the middle." He explained.

"How big is this school?" Maka asked. "Very. I heard the person who built the place was a millionaire who wanted to run a huge school." Soul said. When they got to the fountain, they saw Kid there with two girls.

"We're here." Soul said.

The group of three turned around, and the two girls immediately ran up to Maka, making her lean back in shock.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Your favorite animal?"

"What do you like doing?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's your favorite number?"

Maka leaned back so far she fell over. "Um... Green, tiger, I do karate, no, and eight?" Maka answered, getting up.

"Liz, Patty leave the poor girl alone." Soul said. Liz and Patty backed away until they were beside Kid again, letting him get a full view of the girl. He was instantly interested in her, not romantically, but interested. She was symmetrical. Perfectly symmetrical.

"Are you the one I have to show around?" Kid asked.

**.**

**TBC**


	2. DWMA?

"Hm?" Maka turned her head a bit to see him clearly, and thought of Soul's description.

_'The guy with the white stripes in his hair.' Check._

_'-The second guy is Kid.' I have no idea._

_'He's a bit of a perfectionist.' I'll just have to find out._

"Yes she is." Soul said. "I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you..." Maka said. "I'm Kid." Kid said, with a bored expression. '_What kind of person names their kid... Kid?'_ Maka thought. "Soul said you were good at Martial Arts!" One of the girls, the taller one, whom Maka suspected was Liz, said.

Maka looked at Soul. "When was this?" Maka asked him. Soul looked away quickly. "Well, for the past three years, Soul has been telling us more and more about this Maka, and one of his details were that you were good at Martial Arts." Patty said.

Maka blinked, before punching Soul's arm. "Dork..." She muttered, while Soul rubbed his arm in pain. "Come on, I praise you and you hit me for it?!" He complained.

"So can you show me around already?" Maka asked Kid, who looked as bored as she was. Kid nodded, before following her out the hall.

After five minutes of absolute silence, Maka stopped and turned around. "If you're showing me around, you could at least go in front." Maka reasoned. Maka could see the slightest, and I mean slightest, tinge of pink on his cheeks, before he walked in front of Maka.

"What's your first class?" He asked. "Socials." Kid nodded. He opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, there was a beep._ "**Kid Death to the office, Kid Death.**_" An omnimous voice said.

"I better go. Just go down this hall and right." Kid directed, before walking away. Something about this made Maka curious, and she decided to secretly follow Kid.

At the office, Kid was immediately pulled into a room. Maka looked around, and saw nobody, so she snuck by the door, and listened.

"So what's it this time?" A familiar voice asked. 'Soul?" Maka thought. "Well, there has been a Kishin spotted on the outskirts of town." A rather cheery voice said. "Ah."

"Well, you know the drill. Go down." The cheery voice said. Maka heard three whooshes, before silence. She opened the door slowly, to be met with a black figure. "Found you." It said, with a deep and raspy voice. Maka opened her mouth, but before she could, she was hit on the back of the head, and knocked unconscious.

_"Do you think she's dead?"_

_"You idiot. You can clearly see she's breathing. My question is why is she here?"_

_"Well, she was listening to our conversation, so I had to let her down."_

_"You could have just told her to go to class, instead of knocking her unconscious."_

Maka could hear three different voices, the same ones from the office. Two she had recognized as Kid and Soul. But she couldn't move.

_"But she would have questioned us. So I let her down."_

_"And your choice of doing so was by hitting her in the head?"_

_"Pretty much."_

Maka groaned, finally gaining control over her body. She heard shuffling. After rubbing her head in pain, she opened her eyes, to see herself... Outside? In front of her was the entrance to the academy.

Maka blinked before looking around herself. Nope. This is definitely not outside. Instead of the gates that surrounded the school, it was just walls. She looked up and she could see a ceiling instead of the sky.

Her eyes widened as someone touched her shoulder. Not wanting to repeat the previous process, she immediately turned around, and kicked whoever touched her in the head.  
>Maka's eye twitched when she saw Soul there. She put her foot down, but nonetheless, smacked him.<p>

She saw two people behind him. Kid, and that creepy black figure who hit her head. It still hurt. "Can anyone explain the situation?!" Maka demanded. Kid turned to the tall black figure. "See. Hitting someone unconscious makes them even more suspicious than you would have been." Kid said, shrugging.

"Well," The black figure started. "I'm Lord Death." He said, putting a wide white hand to his chest. "And 'Kid Death' is actually Death the Kid." Lord Death said. "That doesn't explain anything." Maka said. "Well, this is DWMA." Lord Death said, gesturing towards the academy, which looked exactly like the one 'above'.

"I think I've heard my father talk about some 'DWMA'..." Maka said to herself. "Father?" Kid asked. Maka nodded. "His name is Spirit Albarn." Maka said. Kid rose a brow. "Isn't Spirit Albarn a teacher here-" He started, before getting interrupted by Soul, who put a hand over his mouth. "Well, Lord Death can explain everything to you... Uh- Kid and I have to go get something." He said, nervously, before pushing Kid into the academy, leaving Maka and Lord Death alone.

"Well, now that those two are gone, I can explain everything!" Lord Death said, happily. Maka blinked. For someone who creeped the hell out of her, he sure was a cheery person... Or... Thing. "You see, the academy above is just for show. This is the real thing. But it's underground because people have hunted those in the DWMA, so we had to hide it."

"And you chose under a school?" Maka asked. "Yes. Anyway, DWMA is an academy for those with special abilities, like the ability to handle or become a weapon." Lord Death said. "B-Become a weapon?" Maka said, with doubt in her voice. Lord Death nodded. "Kid and Soul are two of our best students. There are only 6, after all."

"Only 6 students in such a huge school?" Death nodded again. "There are only a few classes. Most of the room inside is for training. You see, Soul is a scythe, on the way to becoming a Death Scythe. You know- when he decides to actually obtain a meister." Maka tilted her head.

"Meister?" Lord Death lost his patience. "What is your locker number?" He asked. "Um- 4. 2. 4. 2. 5. 6. 4..." Maka said. Lord Death pulled Maka towards the entrance after hearing her answer.

**With Kid and Soul...**

"Will you let go of me?" Kid asked calmly. Soul did as told, and turned around. "Why did you stop me from talking?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Well, she thinks her father is dead." Soul said. "Dead? The currently strongest Death Scythe? He may be an idiot, but he's not dumb enough to get himself killed."

"Maybe here, but Maka doesn't know anything about Kishins and Death Scythes." Soul said. Kid stared at Soul for a second, before responding. "You know, she's pretty sym-"

"Don't even get started on being symmetrical." Soul interrupted, tired of Kid's 'symmetrical freak outs'.

"But-"

"She's the 7th." A voice said. Kid sighed, but looked up to the voice- Lord Death. "Maka?" Soul questioned. Lord Death nodded. "So she got the 'lucky locker'." Kid said, putting his hands into the black and white hoodie he was wearing.

"So, weapon or meister?"

**.**

**TBC**


	3. You're Alive?

**AN: Review Answering Time?**

**HiCrazy Cow [1]: Thanks! And I prefer stories with more character developement before I add any 'lovey-dovey' moments between characters.**

**YAY: Thank you! And I will ;)**

**HiCrazyCow [2]: I just love making suprising parts in my stories! It's really fun to think about what would happen and the characters' reactions... As well as your reactions!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**- JK Writes**

"She's a meister." Lord Death said, as Maka stared at a picture on the wall. Soul looked at Maka. "What are you looking at-" He stopped when Lord Death moved, giving him full view of the picture on the wall.

_'Spirit Albarn - Death Scythe'_

Along with those words was a picture of him. "Is he alive?" Maka asked. "Maka-"

"Is he alive?!" She asked again, louder and more demanding this time. Kid meekly nodded. Maka punched a wall, making a hole. She inhaled and exhaled before removing her hand, while Soul, Kid and Lord Death watched, blinking.

"So what do I need to know to be a meister?" Maka asked, as if she had never punched the wall. "Soul, shoo." Lord Death said, waving a hand at him. "What? Why do I have to go?" Soul said, glaring at Kid, who just stared back emotionlessly. "Because, me and Kid have to have a talk with Maka about being a meister." This got Kid's attention.

"When did I agree to this?" He asked the man. Lord Death merely looked at Kid, making him straighten his back, even more if possible, and zip his lips. Maka stiffled a laugh, seeing how much control Lord Death had over someone who looked like he hated taking orders.

Soul grumbled something as he walked away, leaving Maka with the two. "Now, let's go to a private place." Lord Death said. Maka let out a puff of air. _'As if this academy, where only 7 students can attend, isn't private enough.' _She thought.

Lord Death lead Maka and Kid to the library, who awkwardly followed behind, side by side. Maka's eyes widened as Lord Death opened the doors to the library. "I've never seen so many books..." She mumbled. Kid smirked. "Look up." He said. Maka did as told. There was plenty of other floors, where Maka could clearly see more books.

"Amazing..." She said, as they walked. As they sat down, Lord Death immediately started rambling about the pros and cons of being a meister, and what you need to do to care for your weapon, blah. Blah. Blah. Really, he went on for nearly an hour, and both Kid and Maka were dozing off.

Kid, who had already heard this conversation from Lord Death before, grew bored, and zoned out, looking up at the skylight. Poor Maka, who had never heard it before, had to listen to the whole thing.

After about 45 minutes, Kid felt pressure on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He looked down to see Maka had fallen asleep. He looked at Lord Death, cocking an eyebrow.

"See, I told you. If you make that lecture so long, anyone you explain it to will just fall asleep." Kid told his father. But... Lord Death wasn't focusing on that at the moment.

"You two look adorable!" Lord Death said. Yes, the Lord Death has his moments of 'rainbows and sunshine' despite his appearance. Kid blushed, and immediately looked away.

"Is that..." Lord Death started. "_Blood_?" He ended. Kid looked back at him, who was pointing at Maka. Sure enough, there was dried blood in her hair. Kid instantly presumed it was from Lord Death's chop to the head. Kid sighed, picking her up bridal style. "This is why you don't randomly Shinigami Chop people." He said, before walking towards the infirmary, leaving Lord Death there to himself.

Somehow, Kid opened the door with Maka in his hands, and as soon as the nurse, Mira Nygus, saw, her eyes widened. "What did you do to the girl?!" She asked, before taking Maka, putting her on an empty, recently cleaned, hospital bed. "Not what I did, what my father did." Kid said, leaning against the door frame.

"And what did your father do? Mira asked, staring at Maka suspicously. "He Shinigami Chopped her. And to add to that, he made her fall asleep with another boring meister lecture." Kid explained. Mira nodded. "Who is this girl? I've never seen her at DWMA before. Is she the 7th student 'she' has been looking for?" She asked, checking Maka's pulse, writting something down.

"This is Maka Albarn. And yes, she's the 7th." Kid looked at Maka, who looked calm in her sleep, rather than the serious and alert Maka he had met. "Well then, I'll have to take some blood tests when she wakes up. Has she had any blood loss?" Mira asked. Kid nodded. "On the back of her neck." Mira gently raised Maka's head, to look at the red trail on her neck.

"Well, it was just a Shinigami Chop, she should wake up in a few hours." Mira said. The stoic boy nodded, before turning around. "I'll be taking my leave then. When she wakes up, call me over." Kid said, walking out of the infirmary.

_**A few hours later...**_

_**Maka's POV**_

Why does my head feel cold and wet... Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw white. I turned my head, to see a woman sitting down at a table. I closed my eyes again, before opening them.

"You're awake!" A cheerful voice said. I turned my head again, to see a man standing there.

He had bright red hair.

He was a man who I thought I would never see again.

A man I haven't seen in five years.

A man whom I thought was dead until a few hours before.

"P-Papa...?"

Spirit Albarn.  
><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	4. Shy

Maka blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was a man she hadn't seen in over 5 years. A man whom she thought was dead.

She immediately hugged him, tears threatening to fall. She let them.

"M-Maka..." Spirit whispered, hugging her back. When the two pulled back, Maka glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?! Do you have any idea how sad Mama is? Even after 8 years she still mourns!" Maka yelled.

Spirit bowed his head. "Since your here, you must know that DWMA is a dangerous academy indeed. I couldn't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that I was here. And if I left you two without any explaination, you would probably hate me..." He said nervously.

"So you decided to make us sad by making us thing you were dead? You could have just said you had a really important job to do and that it would take a long time for you to finish or some crap like that." Maka said.

"Yes, I know... Anyway, I have an important meeting soon, and someone-" Spirit paused, before whispering 'Death the Kid' into Maka's ear. "-is waiting for you." He said, looking extremely irritated with the fact. Maka rose a brow. "What's with you-"

"I don't want my baby to be near any boys!" Spirit wailed, hugging Maka again.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit was immediately on the floor, with a... nosebleed? "What the hell?! Why are you bleeding through your nose?!" Maka exclaimed, scooting to the corner of her bed. "Don't mind him. He's been a pervert since he got here." Mira said, looking up from her clipboard.

"A-A pervert?" Maka said, her eye twitching. Mira nodded, before she dragged him out, leaving his comically large puddle of blood on the floor. "Are you okay...?" A calm voice asked.

Maka looked up from the puddle to see Death the Kid looking at her, the same stoic expression on his face. "When I came in you were just staring at the floor. I've been here for 15 minutes you know." He said, leaning against the door frame.

Maka blinked, this time staring at his golden eyes. It took her a while to process what was happening, before her eyes shot open and she looked at Kid frantictly. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no..." Maka stood up quickly, and went to get her bag. "My mom is going to freak... Oh no..." She quickly ran out, making Kid's normally emotionless face go to a confused one.

A minute later, Maka came back, panting. "How do I get out of here?" She asked, leaning her hands on her knees. Kid laughed, suprising Maka. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart beat faster when she heard his laugh.

Kid stopped when he realised Maka was staring at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Maka bit her lip, trying to stop a heavy blush from being caught staring, but unfortunately was tinted a light pink.

Kid tilted his head to the side. "You're turning red, are you sick?" He put a hand to her forehead, making her face turn a sturdy pink. "I-I'm fine... Can you just show me out of here?"

Kid furrowed his eyebrows into a 'v', but obliged. He showed her the tubes they use to go up and down, and how to use them. Maka, being a quick learner, easily understood, and went up with Kid.

"Want me to walk you home?" Kid offered. Maka was about to say 'no', but Kid stopped her. "I'm going to wether you want me to or not. Death City isn't a safe place at night." Kid said. Maka looked down and mumbled something.

The walk back was silent, but comfortable. Halfway there, Kid noticed Maka was staring at him intensely. "Soul said you had OCD a while back..." Maka started. "You like symmetry don't you?" She asked him. Kid nodded hesitantly. "Then why is your hair-"

"You're right! I'm garbage! Total scum! I'm a failure Shinigami! I deserve to die!" Kid said, instantly kneeling on the ground, pounding the hard pavement. Maka giggled, making Kid look up slowly. After a few seconds, her quiet giggle turned into a full blown laugh attack.

Kid just sat there, watching Maka double over, clutching her stomach. "E-Everything h-hurts!" Maka said, falling to her knees in front of Kid. "Are you done yet?" Kid asked in embarrassment, which confused him. He never was embarrassed whenever he did that in front of anyone else... so why was he embarrassed now?

Maka stopped, still giggling, but she was more controlled than she had been a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry but... that was really funny." Maka said, smiling. Kid frowned, but nodded. "You aren't the only one who thinks that..." He said, slowly. Maka realised what she said, and quickly shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She said, confusing Kid.

"What I meant was that it was funny that you think people care if your hair is asymmetrical. I think it looks good on you." Maka said, her smile growing. She started going on, with Kid slowly trailing behind her.

To get to her home, Maka and Kid had to go through the city, since she lived a bit further away. Kid noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that..."

"That fucking son of a-"

"Now, now, Maka, watch your language." Kid said, even though he was staring at the man with disgust. He had heard stories of this, but he never believed things like that without proof. Now he had some.

In front of them, was Chupacabra. A bar in the middle of Death City. Inside of said bar, was a red head, who had _plenty_ of women rubbing themselves against him. And he was _enjoying _it.

And from that day onwards... Spirit Albarn was officialy labeled a womanizer.

Dun,

DUN,

DUN...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What the hell ending xD I'm sorry I took so long, but I couldn't write anything because of a massive amount of freaking homework. Yes, I used the homework excuse, which I have used who knows how many times in the past. Although, every single time it has been true. My school is harsh.**

**TBC**


	5. Spirit, I'm Going To Cut Your Arms Off

Maka glared at the ground, walking towards her house, while Kid was following behind. "What did I do?" Kid asked, getting irritated quickly with this back and forth motion. "You know exactly what you did!" Maka said, going furthur. "Explain please?"

**Flashback *Whoosh - Whoosh - Whoosh***

_Maka stared in pure hatred and shock at the window, where her father sat mingling a group of girls, who looked like they had far more intentions than just 'mingling'. "He's dead." Maka mumbled. Even such a quiet comment, Kid heard. "Maka I don't think-"_

_Before he could finish, Maka started walking towards the entrance to the bar. She pulled open the door quickly, and Kid could see the hinges coming off from her powerful pull. After seeing the door, he quickly ran in after Maka, who would probably actually kill the redhead._

_"Papa...!" Maka said, in a sickly sweet voice. One of the girls turned around and glared. "Excuse me young girl, but shouldn't you be in bed? Besides, Spirit-kun is way too good for you." She said, tossing her obviously fake hair behind her shoulder. Both Maka and Kid gave her a 'what the fuck?' look. "Excuse me old hag, but that's my dad." Maka said._

_Kid bit his lip. Every single one of the girls whipped their heads around to look at the man, or 'Spirit-kun', with initial shock. "You said you didn't have kids!" One said with fake tears. Kid refraned himself from rolling his eyes. "What about Mama!" Maka said, pointing a finger at Spirit, who looked extremely guilty._

_"W-Well..."_

_"I'm going to cut your arms off."_

_"Okay, Maka, that's far enough; let's go." Kid said, pulling her arm. "Kid!" Maka yelled, as the group of women plus Spirit watched. Spirit let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding._

**End of Flashback *Whoosh - Whoosh - Whoosh***

"Why didn't you let me cut his arms off?!" Maka said, puffing out her cheeks slightly. "Because, believe it or not, Spirit is actually quite useful at the academy, and if you did cut his arms off, you would be in serious trouble with my father." Kid said. "Father?"

"Oh," Kid tilted his head. "I didn't tell you. Shinigami-sama is my father." He said. Maka blinked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately after. She sighed, and started walking towards her house, leaving Kid there. Before she crossed a road, she turned her head, and looked at Kid, who was still in the same spot.

"Are you coming? After everything I've heard you're a 'gentleman'" Maka said, using quotation marks around the word 'gentleman'. Kid snapped out of his trance, shaking his head, before catching up with the, as Kid thinks, very symmetrical girl, waiting for him under a streetlamp.

The rest of the walk was silent. It was only until they got to Maka's doorstep, one of them spoke up. "Remember what I said. No one cares that your hair is asymmetrical." She leaned in and kissed both of Kid's cheeks. His blood chose that moment to migrate north to his face, for he looked like a walking tomato with hair. "I think it's cute."

That was all Maka said before walking inside her house, shutting the door lightly.

Leaving Kid there, for nearly the fourth **(I'm not really sure)** time that day.

But this time, unbeknownst to him, there was something in the back of his head, telling him a few words that could change his thought of life forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry it's so boring and short, I have major writers block right now.**

**TBC**


	6. M-Maka!

Maka let out a cry as she swung Soul at her attacker, making it disappear, before a red soul floated in its place.

"How many so far, Soul?" Maka asked, out of breath. It's been a month since she came to DWMA, and training was the only way to keep her mind off a certain Shinigami. No, not Lord Death.

"That was," Soul paused. "-our 31st." He said, after counting in his head. They heard a beep, before Maka's name was called over the speakers. "Maka Albarn, to the office. Maka Albarn." Maka threw Soul up, letting him turn back into his human form. "I'll be right back." She said, before running out of the forest near the academy. She went into the office and went down the tube. Down to DWMA.

"I'm here." She said, as she was greeted by Tsubaki, a weapon whom Maka had met a while back, and her partner, Blackstar, who Maka had met while she was a child.

After Blackstar finished his usual you-are-in-the-presence-of-a-God!-Bow-down-to-me!-Hahaha-insert-obnoxious-laughter-speech, Maka approached them.

"What's the news? Another kishin?" Maka asked, as she walked towards them. Blackstar nodded before Tsubaki explained. "At the edge of the city, a strong kishin was spotted, and they sent us to get it. But when we got there, we discovered a weakness in the kishin." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded, letting her continue. "Apparently this kishin's weakness are scythes. I don't understand it, but when your father hit him, it looked like it was in immense pain, but when we attacked it merely flicked me off... And after the battle, Spirit-sama got injured, so..."

"You want Soul and I to kill it?" Maka finished. "Well, Lord Death would prefer it if you used a lifeless scythe. After seeing the damage on Spirit-sama's arm, we don't want to risk anymore scythes. If we need him in the end, we will wait until your father is healed before we send the two into battle." Tsubaki finished. Maka nodded, understanding.

"When do we leave?" Maka asked. "Today... Sorry for the late notice, but you looked really focused in training whenever we tried to tell you." Tsubaki said. "You've been awfully quiet, what's wrong, Blackstar?" Maka asked. Blackstar shook his head, and walked away.

"Something is wrong with your boyfriend, cause' he isn't as loud today."

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend!"

"The blush on your face says otherwise."

"M-Maka!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry it's so short today, and even after such a long break, but I promise I will try to update sometime during my spring break, because ours is early :D**

**TBC**


End file.
